<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a splash of color in your life by afol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124243">a splash of color in your life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/afol/pseuds/afol'>afol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, M/M, also a coffee shop au, from gray to gay basically, slowburn, soulmate au where everything is gray except ppl’s eyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:55:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/afol/pseuds/afol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A coffee cup. A miswritten name. An ulterior motive. Flowers. Your smile.</p><p>My world went from gray to a splash of colors.</p><p>All I need to do is to remember.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukioka Tsumugi/Utsuki Chikage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a splash of color in your life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>chikatsumu shippers come get your food</p><p>i wrote this for my friends and decided to post it here</p><p>updates will be very sporadic bc i am an artist who decided to write instead of draw</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s loud again in the school playground.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s used to it but it doesn’t mean he enjoys it though. It’s distracting him from peacefully eating his packed sandwich. The other kids are in groups of 3 or 4, playing with each other. Ah. There’s that rowdy bunch that runs all over the place. Chikage watches as they squabble against each other, eventually pushing off another kid who was sitting by himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“O-ouch!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Huh. Did he scrape his knee or something? He must’ve if his pained whimpers were any indication.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bespectacled boy looks around. No one looked particularly alarmed at the shout and were minding their own business. It seems like nobody noticed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Or nobody cared and ignored him,’ he muses.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He should probably ignore him too. Adults never leave them alone for too long, so their teacher is probably gonna take care of that kid soon. Chikage doesn’t have a reason to get himself involved.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oi. You ok?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wow. Really? He just told himself to stay put. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ah well whatever. He actually doesn’t know when their teacher will come back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘That’s enough reason to help, I guess.’</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boy still hasn’t moved, eyes tightly shut. He seems to be trembling.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey. I’m talking to you. Does your knee hurt that bad?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He jolts slightly, only noticing Chikage’s presence now. He opens his eyes and looks up at the other boy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Oh.’ Chikage stills for a moment. They were a startling shade of blue. So unexpectedly bright and serene. It’s out of place in this dull, almost grayscale view, but something about it seems so right.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The small boy shakes his head, snapping him out of his stupor.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“U-um, the scrape isn’t that bad,” the boy mumbles, averting his eyes. “I’m just not that good at handling pain.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chikage hums. He extends his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boy stares, slightly confused. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on. Get up. I’ll take you to the teacher since he usually knows what to do.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, um. Thank you.” He takes his hand and helps him stand up. Chikage ignores the pleasant warmth in their conjoined hands. Inquisitive blue eyes meet his. “I didn’t catch your name by the way.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Chikage. Utsuki Chikage.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boy smiles. “Nice to meet you Chikage-san.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His voice sounds distant, growing fainter each second.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My name is—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chikage doesn’t hear what he says. Or perhaps he’d forgotten. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>damn i wonder who that kid is</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>